chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Millbrook World 2
Daphne Millbrook is a canon character adapted and roleplayed in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She is the mother of Dani Petrelli, Georgia Millbrook, Daniella Millbrook and Ryan Millbrook, and she is married to Ace. She possesses the abilities of Enhanced Speed, Precognitive Painting and Lunar Manipulation. Appearance Daphne is relatively short and petite, with light brown eyes and short, extremely blonde hair. She always has an appearance of almost limitless energy, and wears a lot of bright bold colours. Personality Daphne is a very hyper, bubbly and energetic person, who almost never seems to slow down. Being responsible doesn't always come naturally for her, but she tries to do so, for her daughters' sakes. She's usually very happy and optimistic, and tries not to show sadness or fear. Home Daphne lives in New York city, with Ace and their three children. They have recently bought a house in the city, for their family. Previously, she and the girls shared an apartment in a more central location. The apartment was slightly Parisian in style and furnishing, reflecting Daphne's love of that city. The house will eventually be furnished in a similar style, and she is currently in the middle of doing so. Abilities Daphne's first ability is Enhanced Speed. This lets her run at an incredible speed, almost the speed of light, appearing as a blur to others. She can also transport others when she runs, and can move her limbs and hands at the same speed without having to be running. She can run on land and water, but not on air or the vacuum of space. The ability lets her move in frozen time, though not at the same speeds, and it lets her time travel when augmented. It provides an effective solution for her cerebral palsy. Her second ability is Precognitive Painting, which she only manifested about a year ago. She's used this a few times to sketch drawings of the future, but could also show it in other art forms, such as paintings and possibly carvings or sculptures. She will prefer to use drawing. Unlike most characters with this ability, her eyes don't cloud over, and she remains completely conscious and aware of her surroundings, and is able to the recall the moment perfectly afterwards. She doesn't enter a trace or experience visions. Her third and final ability is Lunar Manipulation, which enables her to manipulate the phase and position of the moon. She can move the moon around in the sky, cause it to rise or set sooner or later than naturally, and cause eclipses, as she did when she manifested the ability. She is also automatically immune to the ability-negating effects of any eclipses. She can use the ability combined with her speed to let herself run to the moon. Family *Husband - Ace *Daughter - Georgia Millbrook *Daughter - Dani Petrelli/Daniella Millbrook *Son in law - Nathan Petrelli *Grandson - Alec Petrelli *Son - Ryan Millbrook *Granddaughter - Dara Petrelli History Daphne's history corresponds with canon until the moment of her death in canon. In World 2, she was instead healed by Lowri Petrelli, though she still left Matt Parkman. She soon began a relationship with a man named Ace, and they had one daughter, Georgia Millbrook, who was born several months early. However, a year after the defeat of Building 26, Ace and Daphne separated, with Ace leaving the country on a mission for the New Company. He reappeared shortly 3 years later, only to vanish once more. Daphne discovered she was pregnant again, and named the girl after her grandmother. She manifested precognitive painting shortly before Ace reappeared once more. At first, she and Ace were merely raising the girls together, but they eventually also rekindled their relationship. Daphne afterwards learned that she was pregnant for the third time. A few weeks afterwards, she was visited by a mysterious woman who claimed to be coming with a warning for her, stating that she and her family would be in danger in future, but refusing to name the exact nature of this coming danger. Worried, she tried drawing the future to see more, and was horrified at seeing several attacks against her family. Her fear then caused her to manifest lunar manipulation and reflexively cause an eclipse. This eclipse, along with a range of other conspicuously timed coincidences, enabled a mass escape of prisoners from Organisation custody. It was later revealed that the woman who'd visited her had been Sara Mitchell, and that she'd manipulated the circumstances and Daphne's perception of what she foresaw in order to cause the breakout. Months after this, in January 2017, her final child, Ryan, was born. Etymology Daphne is a Greek name which means "laurel" and is derived from a classic Greek myth. Her surname may refer to a mill near a brook or stream. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.